Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by BadKatPat
Summary: Harry has unusual nightmares, nightmares that involve Draco and their past. Rated for eventual HD AU
1. Chapter 1

** It was the end of another long day of double potions, herbology, transfiguration and Muggle studies. And Harry Potter was tired. He crawled into his bed, pulling the curtains, and snuggled deep into his covers. Sighing, as he shifted his shoulders, trying to relax, he hoped that his tiredness would keep the dreams at bay. Dreams of red eyes, snakes talking to him, and flashes of green had woken him night after night. And he was tired. Tired of fighting and searching for the secrets of the Dark Lord's Horocruxes, Harry just wanted a night of peaceful slumber to give him the strength to continue. Turning to his side, Harry sighed deeply and hugged his pillow while waiting for sleep to come.**

** Oh Merlin! The red eyes flashing at him! The snakes telling him to "_Die Potter Die!"_ His parents swirling about him at the graveyard, calling to him "_Harry, Harry, save_ _us…save us."_ Please, please go away, Harry pleaded as he tossed on the bed. Moaning deep in his throat, Harry waited in his dream world for the next attack, the darkness pulsing with green and silver flashes. Cold ghostly hands reaching for him amidst red eyes glinting in the darkness fill his dream now. Harry tossed fretfully as the hissing grew louder, and then stopped as a white shapeless form flowed across him. Dream Harry held his breath when suddenly soft butterflies tickled their way from his ear to his lips. Soft brushes across his cheeks that felt so good. The soft tickling feeling dropped to his mouth and soft lips brushed his. Oh Merlin, is that you Ginny? His mind called to her. But, she had left him so long ago. Red hair faded to glimpses of blond. Brown eyes changing to stormy grey and flashes of red eyes and Lucius Malfoy glaring at him swirled thru his dream. Harry shifted restlessly as soft kisses trailed across his face to his ear. He giggled in his sleep as a gentle tongue tickled his ear, tracing the contours and ridges before trailing softly down his neck.**

** _"Oh thank you Merlin!"_ he heard his dream self breath as soft slender fingers unbuttoned his pajama top and slid across his chest. The soft nipping kisses followed the ghostly fingers as they traced the contours of his chest, finding every dip and curve. Slowly the sensations found his navel and he felt a wetness tracing down to the waistband of his pants and then a cool breath across his damp skin. The sleeping boy shivered as soft hands found their way lower. He whimpered softly as they slid his pajama pants down his legs. Reaching for Ginny and finding nothingness, Harry lowered his arms and grasped the sheets twisting them, as a soft moist warmth engulfed him.**

** "Ginny, Ginny," he moaned as a tongue traced down his hardening cock, carefully following the ridge around the head. He was wet and needed her and where was she? He could almost feel her but all he could see was silvery blond hair shimmering around. The hissing of snakes grew louder as he felt the hands cup his heavy balls, rolling them slowly between the cool fingers. The warmth was enclosing them, tickling the surface and tracing the ridges. Softness pressing them and Harry clutched his sheets and writhed and the warmth drew him in. The tingling found it way back to his cock engulfing him. Warm and hard and soft and ohh …it was tight and he could feel himself losing himself to the sensations coursing throughout his body. He left his dream coming and coming and coming.**

**Harry shifted to his stomach and pressed his damp forehead deeper into his pillow. His sleep was deep and dream free. He sighed quietly as he tugged his pillow closer. "Don't go," he murmured to the darkness of his room.**

**"Sweet dreams are made of this, Harry," Draco whispered as he quietly shut the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Malfoy,**_

_**A word with you after charms? A nod will do. I'll meet you at Sir Xavier's painting at the end of the corridor. **_

_**Potter**_

**Draco looked up from the small note in his hands to the meet the gaze of Harry Potter sitting across the room at the Gryffindor table. He studied the tousle-headed boy for a moment, and then gave an imperceptible nod. Satisfied, the boy returned the nod, a small smile quirking his lips, and returned to his breakfast.**

**Draco studied the note for a moment longer before carefully folding it and putting it in his pocket. He was well and truly surprised when the school owl had swooped down before him this morning. He rarely got mail anymore since the death of his father and the hospitalization of his mother. And the few pieces he did receive usually pertained to the Malfoy Estate or from the Ministry concerning the actions of his father. **

**He'd laughed as the small grey owl had flitted about his head before landing in his plate as if she'd owned it. She'd twittered a bit before thrusting her leg toward him imperiously, demanding that he take the note. A bit of bacon had appeased her and she'd nuzzled his hand momentarily before spreading her wings. She'd swooped around him once more, before disappearing out the doors of the Great Hall.**

**Draco sat back in his chair, pausing before taking a sip of his tea. He wondered why Potter hadn't just spoken to him directly as he was wont to do now. It wasn't unexpected that they would be on more civil terms since the time they'd spent together last fall, but he rarely sought Draco out for more than the odd Seeker's Challenge game, or to keep their stories straight about the demise of Voldemort. Not that Draco remembered much of it anyway, only oddly disjointed bits and pieces. He glanced over again at the Gryffindor, noting that he had a far away look on his face, similar to the one that Draco wore much of the time now.**

**Startled, he felt a soft touch on his arm. He looked at Pansy, tugging his arm now. "Draco, come on, we'll be late to class. I've been trying to get your attention. Come on now." **

**The blonde boy allowed himself to be pulled along to class, the chatter of his classmates washing over him. Sighing, he wondered what Potter wanted, before mentally slipping into student mode. He'd find out soon enough.**

_**xxxxx**_

**Harry slipped behind the portrait, leaving the frame slightly ajar. The dim light floating in allowed him to see the small alcove within. He'd found it a few years ago, when he had started his nightly wanderings under his father's cloak. **

**Although he wasn't exactly sure if Malfoy would show up, Harry knew that he had to talk to him. By an unspoken accord, neither boy mentioned what had happened to them earlier that year, only giving the barest of details, and then only enough to satisfy the Aurors. **

**Harry peered out of the crack between the wall and the frame, his eyes catching the glint of sunlight off of Malfoy's hair as he strode down the hall. Harry allowed himself a small smile at the scowl crossing the blonde's face, his impatience becoming quite apparent when he paused and scanned the hall for Harry.**

**Malfoy found himself standing beside the painting, as directed by Potter's note. Annoyed at being kept waiting, he tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced down the hall, still no Potter in sight. **

"**Malfoy," came the quiet whisper from beside him. He stepped back when the portrait swung out, revealing the alcove within. "Malfoy, Malfoy in here," again came the insistent whisper. **

**Draco stepped in and stopped before a stone bench that stretched across the small space. As the portrait swung shut behind him, a dim light appeared along with Harry Potter.**

"**Malfoy, sit down, I need to talk with you," the dark-haired wizard said without preamble, setting himself on one end of the small bench.**

**Draco lifted an eyebrow quizzically, as he sat down, amused at the other boy's discomfiture. "What's so important that we have to have a private rendezvous?" he smirked, sitting down next the Boy Who Lived.**

**Harry raised his eyes from the floor, meeting Draco's gaze for a long moment. Nervously, he licked his lips before asking, "Draco, do you have dreams?"**

"**Dreams, what do you mean dreams?" Draco paled visibly, his hands trembling as he adjusted his robes.**

"**Nightmares, actually," Harry replied, reaching over and placing his hand soothingly on Malfoy's thigh. His eyes widened as the blond flinched at his touch, but didn't pull away. "Do you have them… about… you know?" **

"**No, I don't really dream about him, just sometimes, I can almost remember…" Malfoy stopped; his voice dropping to a whisper. "I just don't want to talk about this," he paused, shaking his head, "Harry."**

**Harry contemplated the boy before him. Malfoy had always been pale, but now his skin was marred with dark circles beneath his eyes, his fine blond hair was limp and lifeless. He reminded Harry of the walking dead he'd seen on one of Dudley's movies. The Gryffindor let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Draco, it's alright, I just wanted to… oh shit, I just wanted to know if you're alright, if you'd been having them too," he finished lamely.**

**Draco's dull grey eyes searched Harry's Slytherin green, searching for something, something he could trust. Finally, he blinked and took Harry's hand in his own, weaving their fingers together. "Wizard's Promise?" he asked quietly. "What I tell you stays here. You won't run and tell Pomfrey or the Healers?" his desperation causing his voice to become even quieter.**

"**Promise," Harry replied softly, giving Draco's fingers a brief squeeze, trying to reassure him in a small way. "I don't fancy much talking to them about any of this again either. They just want to fill us up with potions… I'd just rather talk them out with you."**

**A tiny smirk flitted across Draco's lips, before the sadness returned. "Harry, you know I don't remember much about that last day," he started, stopping to take a deep breath before continuing. "I just see flashes of people, they're not really doing anything to me, but I'm, I'm scared. Sometimes, I can almost understand what they're saying to me…" his voice trailing off.**

**Harry sat still pondering the broken Slytherin before him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, anything you recognize is JK Rowling's. She owns Harry and Draco. But, I sure wish I did. (sigh)**

**Warning Snake Sex Ahead! Read at your own risk! You've been warned!**

**"Malfoy, Malfoy, hey Earth to Malfoy!" Draco shook his head slightly before turning to look at Harry Potter sitting next to him in the alcove, his hand still on his shoulder.**

**"Wha-at?" he asked blearily, blinking at the dark-headed boy next to him.**

**"Malfoy, I asked you a question and you zoned out on me," replied Harry, confusion filling his voice. "I wanted to know if you had dreams and you just sorta turned pale and went off into la-la land."**

**"Oh, um, I didn't sleep very well last night," Draco answered defensively, his eyes searching Harry's to see if he believed that bald-faced lie. "Now what did you want to ask me?" he asked straightening up to sit flush against the wall.**

**"Well, the dreams, you know, do you have dreams?" Harry asked. He cast an appraising eye on his friend, noticing his haggard appearance for the first time. Draco's stiff posture and nervous fidgeting struck him as odd. Harry had spent enough time with him since September to tell that what ever came out of his mouth next would probably be a lie. Or at the worst, he would do his damnedest to avoid the question entirely.**

**"Oh, dreams, right." He sniffed, "Of course I have dreams. Dreams of being a Seeker for the Wiltshire Wasps, dreams of improving the Malfoy fortune, dreams of…"**

**"Fuck, Malfoy, you know what I meant, do you have dreams of our imprisonment?" Harry interrupted rudely, annoyed at Draco's attempt to evade the question.**

**Draco flinched and slumped at the word "imprisonment". He sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his hair, before replying, "No, Potter, I don't have dreams. I have nightmares."**

**Harry scooted over a little closer and laid his hand soothingly on Malfoy's thigh. The blond flinched slightly at the gentle touch, a wave of _deja vu_ washing over him, as if they'd had this conversation before. The green-eyed Gryffindor sat still before him studying him intently, waiting for Draco to continue.**

**"So, I assume you're having them, too," Draco said finally after a long pause.**

**"I've been having them since we started back at Hogwarts, but they've changed lately," Harry said tersely. "It's really quite strange actually. They start off horrible and end well… I can't quite explain it to you. What are yours like? I mean, I hear Voldemort's snake and sometimes I see flashes of people and places… it's just so hard to explain," Harry finished quickly.**

**"They're pretty much the same as yours, I expect. Sometimes, I… I see Father and the Dark Lord laughing at me. Sometimes, it's just of us in the cell. Just us alone talking, and then they come for us," Draco said quietly, suppressing a shudder.**

**"Malfoy, d'you think we should tell the Healers? They told us that if anything unusual happened…" Harry started to ask.**

**"No, Potter, I don't think we should," Draco said coldly, pressing his lips together tightly before continuing. Blue-grey eyes met Harry's Slytherin green, searching for the trust he once found there and finding it again. Draco reached down and wove his fingers through Harry's giving them a light squeeze in reassurance, again sensing a feeling of _déjà vu._ "Look, you know as well as I, that they'll just want to poke and prod us again; fill us up with their damnable potions… I don't want to talk to them about these dreams we're having. I'd… I'd rather talk to you about them," Draco said shakily.**

**"Alright then. I wouldn't think that it's unusual that we're having nightmares after last fall. Do you want meet back here tomorrow to talk about them?" Harry asked softly. "I know it's been rough for you lately…"**

**"Look, Potter, I'm not a girl that you have to be all concerned about. I'm fine, just fine," the Slytherin hissed, his eyes glinting angrily as he pulled his hand from Harry's. He staggered upright and made to leave, his displeasure evident in every move.**

**"Wait, Malfoy," Harry said reaching out and snagging his sleeve. At least tell me if they get worse, alright? You know I care. And try to get some rest, you look like shit."**

**"Yes, Mother, I will," Draco sneered. "Harry, you should really let your Slytherin side out more often, your Gryffindor-ness is so annoying."**

**Harry chuckled, relieved that his friend seemed to be back to his usual, snarky self, but mildly confused about Draco's wildly shifting emotions. He watched as the blond cracked the portrait open and peeked out into the corridor.**

**"Shit, Potter, the halls all full now. Give me your cloak. I don't feel like hearing about Potter and Malfoy hiding out together from them. Gods forbid The Prophet gets wind of it," the blond scowled.**

**Grinning, Harry tossed the invisibility cloak to the Slytherin, watching him vanish before heading off to class himself.**

**xxxxx**

**Harry pulled the curtains closed on his bed before lying back and putting his hands behind his head. Sighing, he tried to relax and clear his mind, but the day's events replayed themselves. Malfoy had acted strangely today, but considering what they'd been through, he had every right. Draco was keeping something from him; of this he was quite sure.**

**Random thoughts flew through his mind as he stared at the ceiling. He'd seen Ginny flirting with Blaise Zabini today. He decided that he wanted, no, he needed to talk to her. She'd told him after he'd gotten out of hospital that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She'd never said why, but he wondered if she blamed him for the deaths of Fred and George. His eyes burned, and the heaviness in his throat choked him when he thought of the two red-haired pranksters. He'd never seen them so happy as the day they'd flown out of Hogwarts after turning the Charms corridor into a swamp and with their deaths, the happy spirit had left the Weasley family.**

**A tear trickled down his cheek, finally splashing on his bedclothes. Harry reached up to wipe the wetness away, and then turned to his side. His thoughts again returned to Draco. Yes, he looked a great deal better than before, but his grimness and poor appearance worried him. Draco had always been particular about his looks, but now it was almost as if he didn't care. _It just must be the dreams_, Harry thought. _Gods, I hope it's just the_ _dreams_. Somewhat reassured that he wasn't alone in having nightmares of Voldemort, the dark-haired boy wiped his face once more and closed his eyes, letting the fingers of sleep draw him in.**

**_Harrry, Harrry,_ the voices called him. Dream Harry looked around in the dark, trying to find the voices that called to him as the hissing grew steadily louder. Blinking, he realized that a large, white snake was slithering toward him. Stopping before him, the snake reared up, hissing, _"Harry, I have plansss for you, great plansss for you." _**

**He made to run, but found himself frozen in place, the snake slithering closer and closer, its forked tongue flicking. The darkness was nearly suffocating him, its closeness pressing in on him from all sides. The snake was now facing him, its red eyes boring into his soul. "_Harrry, I just want to play withsss you_," it spat, its fangs gleaming yellowy in the dark, the points dripping with venom.**

**Harry tried to lunge away from the fearsome sight before him, but instead of turning to run, he felt himself falling backwards into the blackness, the snake following him down. It landed heavily on him, and began wrapping itself around the trembling boy. Harry could feel it coiling around him, its body constricting with every movement he made. Dream Harry pushed down a shriek of dark terror as the snake came ever closer. Swaying before his face, it flicked his face lightly with its tongue, even darting its tongue over Harry's lips.**

**The snake grinned evilly, its red eyes glowing with malice. _"A good hossst needssss to pleassse his guessst,"_ it hissed.**

**"_Noooo, noooo,"_ Dream Harry pleaded, as the boy lost in the dark corridor of dreams writhed on his bed, twisting the bedclothes around his legs. _"Please, please not again,"_ Dream Harry moaned. A gasp escaped Dream Harry's lips as he felt the cool dry skin next to his own as his pajamas vanished. The snake skin rubbing roughly against his bare skin terrified him, and yet, it also aroused him.**

**The snake coiled tighter, making Dream Harry wheeze as he struggled to breathe. The cool, dry skin sliding around his body sent waves of arousal through him. Horrified at his body's betrayal, he felt the snake somehow entwine itself around somewhat-stiff Harry, the coolness further inflaming him. The white snake grinned as it drew itself up in front of its aroused captive.**

**Harry flinched as he prepared to see the horrible red eyes again, but, shocked, he found himself looking into dark blue-grey lust filled eyes, eyes that looked very familiar, but so out of place on a snake. He blinked in disbelief, but the serpent only smirked at him.**

**Amazed, Dream Harry watched as the snake lowered its mouth to his lips, the forked tongue slithering within, searching the warm depths for a place of peace. Dream Harry tried not to return the kiss, but slowly the gently flicking, probing tongue enchanted him. The snake hissed quietly at the boy, as it withdrew its tongue from his mouth, and proceeded to tickle a path to the shell of his ear. Its gentle caress continued as Harry felt the hissing vibrations invade his body.**

**He whimpered as the forked tongue was withdrawn, and he felt soft drag of the sharp fangs trailed across cheek to his chin. Slowly, ever so slowly, the twin tips traced a path down his neck with its quick tongue flicking every so often, its tips teasing its captive's hyper-sensitive skin. With the serpent's body encircling his own, the Gryffindor felt the cool, dry skin drag against his own; the rubbing sensations building a heat that was gradually engulfing him.**

**Harry arched into the sensations created by the fangs scraping slowly down his torso. Stifling a moan, he felt the flicking tongue and mouth reach regions that had only been used to bring him pain. The lightly scraping fangs and hissing vibrations brought him closer to the edge of release.**

**Harry felt the sensations travel upwards, propelling him oh so close, but just as deliberately as the snake had slithered down his body; it undulated up until it was facing him once again. Its evil mouth spread into a wicked smile, it opened its mouth, resting its sharp teeth against the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder. It constricted its body mercilessly until it heard the boy's quiet gasp as his release was torn from him and quickly bit him savagely. The warmth of his prisoner's release spread across its belly while small drops of blood trickled into its mouth.**

**Harry sat up quickly in the bed, his heart pounding. Hugging himself, he got his bearings and looked around his bed for any vestiges of his dream. _"It's only a dream, it's_ _only a dream,"_ he repeated to himself over and over, wanting only to find reassurance in those four simple words. Satisfied that all was as it should be, the trembling boy straightened his twisted sheets and laid back down,**

**"Damn, that has to be the most fucked up dream I've ever had," Harry thought wryly, his hands adjusting his pajamas under the covers. _"Or the most erotic,"_ he thought as he found the damp patch, "_ever."_**


End file.
